Sealand Inquiry - Crisis
This event was a prelude to Last Chapter: War of Heian-Kyo. The daily Kimodameshi was replaced by Sealand Inquiry for 14 days, with the player following a new character on the Kimodameshi map every two days. New dialogue about the characters' discoveries was unlocked at the 20, 40, 60, 80 and 100 courage marks. In a second tab at the Kimodameshi interface, players could access the Intel Map, where they could read dialogue concerning each of the locations Sealand had attacked previously. Sealand Inquiry |-|Day 1 = ;Yao Bikuni: I can feel it. Sealand’s demon force is looming over the plains near the capital. ;Yao Bikuni: Perhaps I could use my divination spell to find the tracks of those sea monsters. ;Yao Bikuni: Hmm... This force... It looks like Otakemaru used his artifact to cover the tracks of the spirits of Mt. Suzuka. ;Yao Bikuni: Though my divination spell failed, I could see that the spirits nearby have been affected by Sealand’s demonic force. ;Yao Bikuni: Kodokushi lives in the suburb of the capital and he’s worrying about his bugs that have gone berserk... ;Yao Bikuni: I’m afraid it was the demon force of Mt. Suzuka that caused his bugs to behave so strangely. ;Yao Bikuni: From what I see today, Sealand’s demonic force has already infiltrated the lands around the capital. ;Yao Bikuni: More spirits were contaminated by this demon force and have gone insane. ;Yao Bikuni: Mt. Suzuka’s forces must be preparing to invade the capital. ;Yao Bikuni: I have to inform Seimei of this as quickly as possible. |-| Day 3 = ;Hiromasa: Looks like Yao Bikuni was right... Things are getting restless around the capital. ;Hiromasa: The news of the Sealand invasion caused panic among the spirits living near the capital. ;Hiromasa: Is that Kyuumei Neko? She looks vigilant... ;Hiromasa: *Sigh.* Kyuumei Neko’s usually so bossy, but even she seems so subdued. ;Hiromasa: I don’t understand... Why did the spirits run away when they saw me? ;Hiromasa: Did they mistake me for one of Mt. Suzuka’s sea monsters? ;Hiromasa: It looks like the Sealand monsters showed up in this place. ;Hiromasa: They have infiltrated the area near the capital. ;Hiromasa: We don’t know why they’re doing this. ;Hiromasa: I’d better head back to the capital and tell Seimei what’s happening. |-| Day 5 = ;Kagura: Seimei is worried that more sea monsters are infiltrating the capital region. ;Kagura: And he was right. The smell of the sea is getting stronger in the mountain. ;Kagura: Strange, Kiyohime looks more restless than usual... ;Kagura: I’ll talk to her again when she’s calmed down. ;Kagura: Kiyohime said the spirits in this place have recently been seeing illusions of the things they fear. ;Kagura: Could it be because Uminari was here and the spirits were affected by the power he lost control of? ;Kagura: Hiromasa said earlier that only ordinary sea monsters were seen here. But the truth is far worse. ;Kagura: Their leader might have visited this region to collect information on the capital. ;Kagura: Looks like the Sealand forces are still up to something. ;Kagura: And their activity near the capital is increasing now. It won’t be long before they invade the capital... |-| Day 8 = ;Dark Seimei: The force of the Sealand is stronger in Mt. Gloom... ;Dark Seimei: The balance between the two worlds started to shift abnormally ever since the battle between the Sealand and Mt. Oe. ;Dark Seimei: The nether force of Mt. Gloom came from Mt. Septem and flows towards the Ominous Land. ;Dark Seimei: Why has Ootengu still not returned from his investigation... ;Ootengu: Master Dark Seimei! The flow of that nether force starts in Arakawa and ends in Mt. Oe like you said. The flow has formed a shape. ;Ootengu: I investigated five places and it took me some time... Master Dark Seimei? ;Dark Seimei: Erm, Ootengu, the thing on your lips... ;Ootengu: Oh, this... It’s the candy I needed to get rid of a noisy guy on the road... ;Ootengu: ... ;Dark Seimei: Ever since I noticed the strangeness in the nether force, I’ve suspected that the capital is what the Sealand are after. ;Ootengu: A pentagram formed from the blood sacrifice has created millions of ghosts. The capital will soon be in chaos... ;Dark Seimei: The issue of the Sealand was none of my business. But I see a mist I cannot fathom looming over the capital. ;Dark Seimei: Strange things will happen in the capital. It’s time we returned there... |-|Day 10 = ;Yamausagi: Hmm? Mouba! Mouba It’s been a while since I last saw you coming to the race with Bitey! ;Mouba: The road to the Underworld is getting busy. And there are many customers. Shoot! I have to get back to my shop now! ;Yamausagi: What? Hey, Mouba! ;Yamausagi: Woo... Woo... Woo... Mr. Frog, let’s go find a new friend. ;Yamausagi: I hear you can meet the spirits from the Sealand around the capital these days. ;Frog: No way. Those spirits of the Sealand are monsters. They beat anyone they see. Just take a look at Kyuumei Neko’s wounds. ;Yamausagi: Humph, she asked for it by being too bossy. ;Kyuumei Neko: Hey, rabbit over there! What did you just say?! ;Yamausagi: She heard me! Run, Mr. Frog! ;Frog: Huff, huff... puff... huff... Little devil, you almost tore my tail off. ;Frog: I heard the spirits of the Sealand are forming a magic pentagram and their real target is the capital... ;Yamausagi: You’re such a coward, Mr. Frog! Don’t be afraid. I’m here to protect you! ;Frog: Who needs protection from a little rabbit? You didn’t even dare to fight Kyuumei Neko! |-|Day 12 = ;Seimei: The miasma thickened in the capital after the Sealand breached Mt. Oe... ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: Master Seimei! You’re here! ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: Master, the Sealand forces have been dormant since the War of Mt. Oe... the Clan Master suspects that the Sealand forces are not acting how they used to. ;Seimei: Looks like the Fujiwara Clan have noticed that the Sealand forces are cooking up a scheme. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: Our clan dispatched onmyoji to scout Arakawa, among other places to discover the intentions of the Sealand. But we had no luck. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: A few days ago, our clan dispatched another squad to Mt. Oe... ;Seimei: The Fujiwara Clan came to visit me. I assume they’ve discovered the true marching route of the Sealand forces. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: Right... Judging from the words of the spirits in Mt. Oe, Master Fujiwara has found the unseen clues. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: From Arakawa to Mt. Septem, Mt. Gloom, Ominous Land, and Mt. Oe, the Sealand have created a magic pentagram around the capital. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: Your speculations are too horrible. Master Fujiwara wasn’t sure about this so he sent me to ask for your advice, Master Seimei. ;Seimei: As Master Fujiwara suspected, what the Sealand have done is aimed at the capital. ;Onmyoji of the Fujiwara Clan: The Sealand forces fear no death. How should we deal with them, Master Seimei? ;Seimei: The Sealand forces have had a plan for the capital for a long time. The onmyoji of the capital must work together to defend against our common enemies... Intel Map |-| Arakawa = ;Seimei: The people of Arakawa have joined me now. Rest assured, I won’t let you die in vain. |-| Mt. Septem = ;Hakuro: I smell blood. The war has come to this place. ;Hakuro: There are blade marks on the rock... ;Hakuro: Does that meant the King of the Forest fought sea monsters? ;Hakuro: The shrine has fallen. Where did Master Ichimokuren go? ;Hakuro: The clouds are dark and the wind is fierce. Did Master Ichimokuren turn back into the spirit he used to be? ;Hakuro: Leaves from Shishio’s forest? It’s been a while since I last saw them. ;Hakuro: Did that child turn up? ;Hakuro: I can’t believe he’s allied with the King of the Forest. ;Hakuro: The footprints show the spirits of Mt. Septem have left the capital. I need to head to the next place and find more information. |-| Mt. Gloom = ;Doujo: Why did I have to come to this grim place? ;Doujo: Why are there so many hairs on the ground here? This is so creepy! ;Doujo: Are they Kamikui’s? I can’t believe he used his precious hair as a cover to escape. How unusual. ;Doujo: What dreadful thing happened on Mt. Gloom? ;Doujo: Dark Seimei and Ootengu left Mt. Gloom quite some time ago. ;Doujo: No one is guarding this place. That’s how Sealand crept in. ;Doujo: Orochi, Dark Seimei... this is where they all started causing their trouble. And when they were done, they just left. They cared nothing for this place. ;Doujo: What’s that weird light flickering over the Tower of Rejuvenation? ;Doujo: I can feel a demonic force field nearby, one that bears the mark of Sealand. I’m a weak spirit, I’d better stay away from it. ;Doujo: I have to tell Master Seimei about the bizarre things happening on Mt. Gloom right now! |-| Ominous Land = ;Oguna: The field Master Tamamonomae created on the Ominous Land was breached. ;Oguna: The remains of Oboroguruma? I can’t believe Otakemaru from Mt. Suzuka defeated Oboroguruma so easily. ;Oguna: Dodomeki ran away with Oboroguruma. ;Oguna: Though she said she hates them, she still cares about Oboroguruma and the froglets. ;Oguna: Master Tamamonomae returned to the Ominous Land after he came back from the Land of Trials. ;Oguna: And he’s more powerful than ever. ;Oguna: What’s this? A clue left by Master Tamamonomae? ;Oguna: Is he heading for the capital? ;Oguna: He said there was only one way to save the capital, and that he had to risk everything to try. ;Oguna: I must believe in Master Tamamonomae and Master Seimei! |-| Mt. Oe = ;Seimei: The Demon Boss Shuten Doji must surely be protecting Mt. Oe. Category:Event Category:Event Transcript